Willfully Independent
by thisiseve
Summary: Eva finds herself on the shores of one of the islands in the world of One Piece. She seriously has no idea where she is or any knowledge of how she got there. Not that she cares. She is only slightly overjoyed, because she has a plan. A wonderful, deranged, money seeking plan. If only she considered the pirates. Supposed to be oneshot prologue. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I wrote for fun, to practice writing, and to get out of my writer's block. I'm not going to continue this unless I suddenly feel like writing more for this. Rather, I'm just gonna write a bunch of blahs randomly whenever. Cheers!

xxxxx

Eva was sprawled out across the beach sands staring listlessly at the cloudy blue sky overhead. If she could just ignore the fact that she was lost, she might enjoy the sound of the waves caressing the shore, the melodious cries of the unknown birds, and the feel of the wind brushing against her sunburnt skin. However, Eva was not one to sink into the dangers of day dreaming. Rather, she was thinking quite vigorously. The clockwork of her brain was tinkering and rotating viciously in her busy mind.

Where, oh where, in the world could she be?

She knew it wasn't a dream. The bite of the sand on her backside testified to that. As well as the burning cancer rays she felt on her slowly tanning skin. Oh, did she hate tanning. But Eva ignored this for now, because she was too busy calculating the moves she would take to escape this predicament.

First, she would look for water. Then, she'd look for food and a shelter. If she found any human civilization on the way, well, that would be just as lovely. She didn't count on it though. She had read too many 'stranded on a desert island' books before. Fortunately, she wasn't new to the surviving on your own thing. She could rely on herself, she knew. It was the only thing she could believe wholeheartedly in.

Either way, Eva had a plan.

She immediately got up from her restful laze and set off into the forest behind her. She had already scanned the shores for signs of ships. Not a single one. This didn't deter her from her plan.

How did she get here? Eva wondered that briefly, before deciding it was irrelevant. It didn't matter. She was here, and that was all that mattered. And now she had to survive.

She searched through the forest for any signs of water, and found more than she could hope for. She found a village.

Weeks later, Eva had learned a great deal of things. In fact, she had come to the conclusion that she was no longer in her world, but an entirely different one. That took her awhile to digest. No joke, she spent at least a week contemplating her life as she sat on a cliff facing the direction she thought home was. A bit melodramatic, but that was Eva.

At first she was content on just staring at the horizon not believing a thing she heard from the villagers, that is until she saw a Sea King rise from the sea and eat a whole ship. Then she watched a bunch of pirates defeat the monster with strange powers and cook the Sea King for dinner. That was when she started believing the lies that had turned into truths. At that moment, she got up and headed back to the village to drink herself silly.

After the whole fiasco was settled and Eva was stocked and ready, she waved goodbye to the kind villagers from the boat they generously gave her (at her determined insistence). The only thing the villagers could think as they waved good bye to the strange girl was "Thank Roger she's leaving."

Eva had decided her move to this new world was to her advantage. Her old world, full of overpowering industry,semi advanced technology, and too much red tape*, was not entirely to her liking. She never did like those pompous, brainwashed, no good, braindead, unthinking, robots that inhabited most of her world. The bastards. So it was with good cheer that Eva decided to seek her fortune in this slightly messed up and primitive world she had come to. She figured she'd start anew and live the good simple life... by amassing a squadron of Sea Kings and creating a whole new enterprise.

Unfortunately, she didn't take into account the pirates. Oh no. She was wholly unprepared for them. Rightly so, because Eva was taking a step into the deranged, and it was a good thing these Straw Hat Pirates came in to take her down a peg.

xxxxx

*Red tape is the hoops/laws/rules the government makes that you have to jump through in order to do something like open a business, practice, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to write another part to it cause I suddenly thought this up. Mehhh. Thanks for the reviews kind people. I like you. Not guaranteed to continue because I'm lazy.

xxxxx

A few months have passed since Eva had woken up on that sandy shore in a world brimming with strange new wonders.

Three months to be exact. Three very busy months for our dearly beloved, and only slightly deranged, Eva. Why, she felt as if it was just yesterday that she was on that first island, concocting a plan to- well, a plan to amass a mountain of wealth so she could live the easy life.

And amass a bunch of riches she did. If there was anything Eva was, she was capable. Combine that with lucky and behold, you will find Eva sitting comfortably and squarely on her little throne sipping a glass of chardonnay as a young peasant boy fanned her with a large palm leaf.

Lucky was the key word. Just as she had landed on the harbor of the next island, she was caught up in a crossfire between two men fighting.

"Hand it over ye dirty thief! I found it first!" A man cried, aiming a pistol at his enemy on the opposite side of the harbor, who was hiding behind some stacked barrels. He shot at the thief to try and force him out. One, two, three shots. The man hiding behind the barrel was quivering in his boots, yet in his hands he clutched a very strange looking fruit. A devil fruit to the knowledgeable eye.

"You'll never take me alive!" The thief said, as they all do just as they're about to do something stupid. He took off racing towards the docks, dodging left and right to hazardously outmaneuver the firing shots. He was looking for a getaway boat, and he did. He found Eva's boat.

He jumped into the boat as Eva was about to step foot onto the harbor and pushed off for the sea. A silent Eva watched as the man furiously paddled them away from the island and towards the next. As soon as they were far enough away from the harbor, the strange dude heaved a relieved sigh and started laughing at nothing and everything. Then he began petting the fruit in his hands, cooing "My _precious_. My precious!"

Ah, Eva deadpanned. An idiot.

Yet the curious cat in her was stroked. What was he holding in his hands that was so precious? Was it valuable? ...Could she sell it?

"Excuse me kind and irrelevant sir," _whom has rudely cast my boat offshore once again_, she added under her breath, "what is that fruit looking thing in your hands?"

The irrelevant man suddenly noticed the girl standing a short distance away from him. "What? Who are you?" He held himself in a protective manner around the hairy black fruit.

"I'm Eva, and this is my boat you have commandeered. Quite rude, if you ask me. The least you could do is explain what that is in your hands as we travel to the next island."

He narrowed his eyes, but resigned himself since she was technically right. He had been rude, not that he should care. "This is a devil fruit, obviously." He looked at her like she was stupid. "But I guess someone so ordinary looking like you wouldn't know. It gives the person who eats it a special power, but takes away their ability to swim. It's also worth around one hundred million beli."

Eva ignored his stab at her common appearance. She honed in on the one hundred million beli part. "You don't say?" She said with a wide, friendly smile. "Well make yourself at home, friend, we have quite a ways to go until the next island it seems." She didn't really know how far away the next island was, but she did have a plan.

xxx

Heeeyyyy nanannananana. Bananas. I hate bananas.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go kind people. Go ahead. Read it. Ain't no thang. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I love you. 3

xxxxx

On that fateful evening, when she had come across the irrelevant man with a devil fruit in hand, Eva had come to a decision that would make her filthy rich. The kind where money is tossed into the air as a person is rolling around on a mountain of dirty cash and maniacal laughter could be heard echoing across the seven seas. The kind where a person could dive into a green pile of cash and come out with hundred dollar bills stuffed in every crook and cranny of their wardrobe. The kind... that makes you feel like a dirty rich whore. That kind of filthy.

But the point was that Eva had made a decision that would cause her to commit a crime. Technically she was simply tying a stowaway to a plank of wood and kicking him off her boat while securing his assets. Keeping it safe, if you will. But a crime was a crime, and Eva had taken a step into the dark side. Well, she did love cookies after all.

No one would know about the crime though, because that was the plan. Dead of night. Middle of the sea. Sleeping man. Stolen fruit. And lastly, the kick over the side that would condemn her already questionable morals. Eva never did like morals. They were hardly tangible.

Evidently, Eva made it to the next island by her lonesome. It was a beautiful place really. The fall island was a popular vacation spot on the Grand Line, famous for it's vibrant red-leaved trees and butter steamed potatoes. The contrast of the red colored island against the deep blue waters surrounding it was a picture perfect against the pale cerulean sky. Many travelers wanting to see the trees and try the food would come and go from the busy port, making Eva's arrival hardly noticeable. She was a speck in the sea of tourists, weaving in and out of the colorful marketplaces of the port city.

As she was looking here and there along some booths selling indigenous clothes and handmade jewelry, she noticed a rather uncharacteristically dark alley that some shady looking men walked into. She overheard snippets of their conversation.

"...boss wants the goods from the usual vendor..."

"...gives me the shivers. Why can't he go himse..."

"...idiot! ...can't just walk into the black mar..."

She was glad. She was beginning to think she'd never find the the right kind of crowd in this city. Hesitant, but not at all fearful, she tailed the small group of men. Lucky her, she ended up right where she wanted to be- the black market.

The black market was located in a series of connecting alleyways that led to dead ends and run down bars. Only a true blue undergrounder could find the black market. That, or a stalker of a true blue undergrounder. In which case that would be Eva. The ever stealthy girl that made the tailing a tad more dramatic than it had to be. The people she had been following never caught on though, for they led her through some twists and turns that revealed the heart of the underground trade.

The men walked into a large cobblestoned courtyard teeming with booths selling scores of illegal and rare items. Drugs, organs, secrets... you name it, they have it. Eva lost the men in the crowd of black market goers, but they had served their purpose and became irrelevant to her. She became much more interested in the activity surrounding her. Never before had she ever set foot inside a black market. She never had to in her old world. Now, now it was different.

She was almost lost as to what to do as she wandered among the booths, eyeing some of the unsavory goods with distaste and frowning at some old men giving her perverted grins. She passed by dealers selling pounds of crack, stalls displaying stolen marine weapons, people juggling pickled body parts, fortune tellers reading tarots, women giving sultry looks, brokers whispering secrets, and finally stopped at the vendor with the prize among all: devil fruits.

It was the stall with the biggest crowd of bidders. The vendor was a man that had mastered the look that screamed 'Sleazy!' He was a skinny chump with an ever present grin and grubby hands that were always clasped together like he was trying to keep them warm. His eyes were beady black and his hair was slicked back with grease that dripped down the nape of his neck. He wore an oversized pinstriped suit, and his hands and arms were blinged out with metal and jewels that could feed a town of deadbeats. Or at least fund their gambling addictions.

"Come one, come all! Feast your eyes on these scrumptious and mysterious, delectable and strange, valuable- priceless- devil fruits!" With each description his voice grew in grandiosity. He tore the velvet covers off the table to display seven of these wonders. The crowd oohed and aahed. How did he manage to get his hands on these? Where did he get all these devil incarnations? How much? How much? How much!

Eva stood at the back of the crowd in silent observation. She noticed the three men she trailed earlier make their way through the people towards the vendor.

"How much?" One of them asked.

The vendor spread his arms wide, "Well, it depends. For one devil fruit it's-"

"For all of them." He quickly cut him off. The vendor dropped his grin for once in shock. The crowd murmured and buzzed.

"Uh- well-" Losing his composure for a moment, "All you say, well that- that would be ten hundred million belis!"

"Ten! It should be seven at most!" Another one of the men argued.

The sleazy vendor shook his head, his grin returning. "No, no. You don't understand how difficult it is to find all these fruits. Ten hundred million. No less!"

The men frowned, turning to each other and whispering quick words before saying, "We'll take all of them." The crowd began to grow restless.

"Leave some for us! Not fair!"

"I'll pay two hundred million for one!"

"I'll pay three for one!"

The crowd was pushing forward in unrest. The vendor stood with arms out before his fruits to protect them from grabbing hands. The men stood before him, each pulling out a gun. Eva remained silent where she stood.

"QUIET! These fruits are now the property of the Boss! Get your asses out of here if you don't want to be arrested for illegal sales transactions!"

The crowd stilled in silence.

"The Boss... the Mafia Boss?"

"You mean the mayor?"

"Roger, let's get out of here!"

The crowd quickly dispersed to get away from the intimidating men and the threat of the Boss. The three men turned to the vendor, who visibly paled at the attention now that he knew they worked for the man in charge of the whole city.

"I'll- er- get a bag for you..." He finished lamely, quickly bagging the devil fruits and handing them over to the men. They paid him in cash, and immediately set out through the alleys.

A moment later, the vendor collapsed on his knees, arms around his large sack of one hundred thousand 10,000 beli bills. Shaking uncontrollably.

Eva walked up to the vendor, whether to congratulate him on his success story or to rob him blind is unknown, because the vendor turned to her at that moment and burst into tears.

She stopped cold, quite unwilling to interact with a man sobbing so uncontrollably.

He must really like his money. She thought for moment, before realizing he was sobbing out of terror. She began to slowly inch away. He looked like he wanted comforting words. Eva did not do comforting words.

"Those devil fruits... were fake." He cried, arms clutching his money. "The Boss will figure it out, I'm a dead man walking."

Eva opened her mouth in an O-shape. "Oh. Oh my. Well you sir, are quite screwed."

xxxxx

I do love me some reviews. Just saying. You have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a treat. I wrote another! Weird. I must have a writing-when-I-should-be-doing-homework disease. I think another word for that is procrastination. I wonder how long this writing spree will last.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. Criticism and happy suggestions are welcomed!**

**_xxxxxxxxx_**

_"Those devil fruits... were fake." He cried, arms clutching his money. "The Boss will figure it out, I'm a dead man walking."_

_Eva opened her mouth in an O-shape. "Oh. Oh my. Well you sir, are quite screwed."_

xxxxx

She immediately turned to leave, in one direction, any direction really, because she never planned to leave. However, the vendor thought the cold-hearted stranger was going to leave him all alone to his frail defenses with his sack of money. How frightfully naive indeed.

Somehow the vendor had connected the girl walking away to a person that could save him from his predicament. There wasn't a reason why, only he was so very desperate. Desperation rolled off him in waves that Eva could clearly see from his sweaty brow and panicked expression. He latched onto Eva's leg just as she was about to take another step.

A wondrously sly smile crossed Eva's face before disappearing and being replaced by an annoyed grimace.

"_What?_" She demanded, glaring at the vendor clutching her ankle. She attempted to tug it out of his sweaty hands, but he held on with dire will.

This person- this person will help me! The fraudster decided immediately. "Save me! Please, I'll do anything!" Anything.

Ah, the magic words. Note: words, not word.

Eva sighed. "Why don't you just ask the people around you. I'm sure you've got black marketer friends willing to help." She tugged her ankle out of his grasps. He scrambled to his knees in front of her, the sack of money at his side. She folded her arms and raised a brow.

The scammer cast a scowl around the black market. Various undergrounders turned their watchful eyes away. "These friends, will stab me in the back when I'm not looking. I'd rather trust a stranger!" He spat at the ground, away from Eva's feet. For some reason he felt as if she'd kick his face in if he got spit on her shoes.

"Why me then? Any ol' stranger will do," Eva argued, "Besides, I've got somewhere to be."

"No, no, no. It has to be you! You're not from around here are you?" The vendor cried. "Please! Take it! Take it all!" He pushed his sack of money towards her.

Eva narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly suspicious. That was too easy. Why would he-?

The vendor stood and bowed in gratitude. "Please and thank you!" He singsonged, and quickly turned and ran off into the alleys, but not before Eva could see the cunning grin on his face.

Ah, now she understood. He was smarter than he looked. Either way, the money was now in her hands. Lucky her, or maybe not. Eva hefted the sack of money over her shoulder and made off towards town.

Paranoid was the word that described how Eva felt as she walked through the dank pathways. If Eva had been back home, she would have been jumped and stolen from in a matter of seconds. Yet not a single person followed her back to town. Why? But Eva knew why.

There was only one reason: whoever had the money was a goner. That little bastard pulled a fast one on her.

Eva shifted the weight of the sack over her shoulder, stopping at the alley's exit to the noisy marketplace. Her grip on the bag made her knuckles turn white. Eva's eyes burned with ice cold anger. Very few have gotten the better of Eva. She could count the number of sinners on one hand.

None have gotten away with it.

Of the few things Eva believed, revenge was right at the top of the list.

xxxxx

**The past, the present, and the future walked into a bar.**

**...**

**It was very tense.**


End file.
